If Only To Assure You
by My-name-is-foxglove
Summary: /RoyAi 50 sentences/ Ghost: He didn't believe in ghosts, but he could've sworn he heard Maes whoot when he kissed her on their wedding day.


**Title:** If Only To Assure You  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Characters/Pairings:** RoyAi  
**Theme set:** Epsilon  
**Rating:** T  
**Warning[s]/Notes:** An old 50 sentences set. Hope it's still good!

* * *

**Motion **  
They were like two parts of the same whole- always moving, talking, _breathing_ together- and only apart when forced.

**Cool **  
He hated it when she was angry with him, because together they were fire; hot and constantly changing but always the same and so warm; yet when she gave him that cool gaze with narrowed eyes he felt so cold and different and alone.

**Young **  
When they were young, he was her most precious person, a warm light in that dark, haunted house; and years later, among silver watches and stains of red, she was the one shield that diverted him from taking his own life.  
**  
Last**  
In his worst nightmare -the one he wakes up from screaming-, he snaps his fingers to kill the last Ishvalite, but the figure in his flames changes to a woman with pained amber eyes.

**Wrong **  
They were wrong when they said she was pregnant with his child, he thought as he caressed her round stomach with smug, proud eyes; she was pregnant with his _children_.

**Gentle **  
All of Amestris would be amazed if they could see how gentle a human weapon was when dealing with the one he loves.

**One **  
Just one kiss, she thinks as he fiercely presses his lips to hers, not aware that it will pass one, a hundred times over.

**Thousand **  
Even if Roy had to live through a thousand Ishval's he knew, with all the certainty in his being, that it would never, ever, come close to the pain he felt when he believed she was gone.

**King **  
The first time he'd heard her laugh when they were kids, was after he told her what his name meant in French.

**Learn **  
When she, a mere eight year old girl beat _him_, the elder and therefore better, he vowed to learn chess so well he'd never, ever, ever lose to her in all infinity again.

**Blur **  
It had only taken the sight of her limp body covered in blood, to make everything -his knowledge, his morals, his_ sanity_- blur, and he grabbed the blonde child by the neck, demanding the theory to human transmutation.

**Wait **  
The midwives had chased him out, angrily hissing that if all he could do was panic then he could do it outside- and so he waited in silent torture as he heard her screams.

**Change **  
She couldn't help but think of how they'd changed as she lay in his arms.

**Command **  
He'd commanded her to run away if anything happened to him, yet she refused, pigheaded and proud of it- and he loved that about her.

**Hold **  
And when it was all over, they held each other, smiling, laughing, crying, and so, so relieved.

**Need **  
He wouldn't accept the idea of her not being with him- it wasn't just want, he _needed_ her by his side.

**Vision **  
And so it was for his vision, his naive vision of peace, that both their hands were stained with blood.

**Attention **  
He was annoyed by her giving all her attention to the darned dog- so, don't you dare tell a soul, he spilled the coffee on purpose, if just to see her look worried about _him_ for once.

**Soul **  
He didn't care about the danger and sheer madness of it all; all he knew for sure was that he _would_ get her soul back, heaven and hell be damned.

**Picture **  
It was just a picture, of him and her, in younger, innocent days; just a picture, but they both treasured it.

**Fool **  
The first time she called him fool, they were children, mere strangers, and he shouldn't have cared about what she thought; yet the cold look on her face and her icy tone made him feel unexplainably dejected.

**Mad**

She had never seen him look so mad than when he faced off with Envy, and to tell the truth, she was frightened- not of him, but of what he could do.

**Child **  
Sometimes, when feeling especially stupid and wistful, he wished they were children again.

**Now **  
When he wants to kiss her cheek as thanks, the way he did before, he notices his uniform and sternly reminds his fantasies that that was then and this was now.

**Shadow **  
He glanced at their shadows in the high noon sun and noted, somewhat ironically, that the black stumps at their feet had not changed at all.

**Goodbye **  
It was the one word they would never say; _Sayonara._

**Hide **  
When he heard she was missing in action, he was torn between frantically searching every city in Amestris or hiding in the shadows, shaking and begging empty air to bring her back.

**Fortune**  
His life wasn't perfect, yet when he saw Gracia Hughes stare mournfully at his best friend's picture, he couldn't help but glance at her and think how lucky he was.

**Safe **  
He had been so terrified when he found her, minutes away from- no, no, he wouldn't think of that, right now, she was safe, safe, safe, and that was all that mattered.

**Ghost **  
He didn't believe in ghosts, but he could've sworn he heard Maes whoot when he kissed her on their wedding day.

**Book **  
Sometimes, he wondered if their life was just a book; more often, he wondered if they'd have a happy ending.

**Eye **  
So his teacher's daughter looked him in the eye, and stated that if he _ever _walked into the bathroom without knocking again she _would_ shoot him, accident or not.

**Never**  
When he thought, with more than mild jealousy, that he'd never seen Riza during her days in the military academy she'd look at him with a raised an eyebrow, as if she knew what he was thinking and found it silly.

**Sing**  
He'd only heard her sing once, when he sneaked into her elementary school recital, and though he'd forgotten the words, her sweet voice was a precious memory that demanded refreshing when he had the chance.

**Sudden**

The news of her transfer –into that monster's domain, no less- was so sudden, he couldn't mask his horror if he tried.

**Stop**  
When he kissed her, he knew he should've stopped, had to stop- but when she kissed him back, he knew nothing but the woman in his arms.

**Time**  
"It's time," said the midwife and he found himself meeting two tiny gifts from God held in an angel's arms.

**Wash**  
When they were just starting to experience puberty and she got burned making tea for her father- tea his teacher would barely glance at, and rarely drink- he found himself feeling the alien sensation of wanting to kiss her tears away- and immediately dunked his head into a pail of water.

**Torn**  
Whenever he tore his uniform he would hand it to her sheepishly, and, as was tradition, she would give him an exasperated look before sewing it up for him.

**History**  
They had a history, one that was just for him and her to know of.

**Power**  
Smirking down at her from his 'castle' the boy asked if she was going to bow down to her 'King' or not; she simply climbed up next to him and bonked him, telling him that if he had all that power to himself, his big head would explode.

**Brother **  
Everyone and their brother knew there was something between the Colonel and his Lieutenant.

**God**  
As he drove with the recklessness of a desperate man he found himself begging an entity he didn't believe in.

**Wall  
**Though there were many things between him and her -secrets, promises, confessions- there would never be a wall that they wouldn't break down as soon as it appeared.

**Naked  
**She stubbornly tried to hold back a blush when he slowly ran his eyes up and down her exposed skin, obsidian eyes suddenly much darker.

**Drive**  
Their first drive was anything but romantic, but as she drove them to the first crime scene of many he was thankful she was by his side.

**Harm**

If anyone dared to harm her, he _would_ destroy them.

**Precious  
**They were more than precious to each other; they were each other's _lifeline._

**Hunger**  
There was a glint of primal hunger in both of their eyes that night, but love dominated it both times.

**Believe  
**Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye **would** make it through **together.**


End file.
